


Halloween Prompts

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Monsterfucking, Public Sex, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: The Halloween prompts I'm doing for the group I'm in.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico, Nakasu Kasumi/Takasaki Yuu, Nishikino Maki/Yuuki Anju
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KotoNico  
> Characters: Nico, Kotori  
> Tags: Humor, Vampires  
> Rating: G

Nico stood on the doorstep of the Minami household, putting on her best tough girl stance. She had been trying to keep her vampirism a secret, but somehow Kotori had found her out. That girl always did have a third eye for that stuff. It was concerning, and she was there to make sure that information did not leak out. Kotori was about to get threatened by the most adorable vampire in the entire country.

She knocked on the door with authority in her tiny fist, putting her hands on her hips and waiting to be let in. The door soon opened, and standing there was Kotori. She smiled sweetly upon seeing who it was, giving her a friendly wave.

“Good afternoon, Nico! What a nice, cloudy day it is. Perfect for someone who doesn’t like the sun.” She kept smiling that sweet smile, but every word she said dripped with hidden meaning. Nico scowled, knowing exactly what she was saying.

“Yeah yeah. You know why I’m here, don’t you? You know my secret, and I’m going to make sure you don’t tell anyone.” She didn’t wait for any guesses, instead going straight to the point. Now it was time to make sure Kotori never told a single soul… once she was allowed in.

“Of course.” Kotori kept smiling, curiously just out of range of Nico’s arm. She frowned deeply, reaching out and grabbing air. Her foot tapped rapidly on the porch as Kotori just stood there silently. The way she was looking at her, she was clearly  _ enjoying  _ this.

“Well?” She finally couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something or she was going to go mental.

“Well what?” Kotori was acting ignorant, but Nico knew she knew. It was in her eyes, which twinkled with mischief.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?!” Nico had  _ had  _ it. She stamped her foot petulantly, hands balled into fists as she glared at Kotori. Kotori seemed to think about that for a moment, rubbing her chin in thought.

“Mm, but I like conversing as we are.” She tilted her head, giggling cutely. “You don’t like my porch?”

“It’s a fine porch, but it would be much better  _ inside _ ! Ugh, forget it!” Grumbling, Nico stomped off down the walkway, glaring over her shoulder at Kotori. “And for your information, the sun is bad for my complexion, and has nothing to do with me being a vampire!”

“Of course not, Nico!”


	2. Day 2: You are NOT Going Out in That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Maki the troublemaker when she's being sensible here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: MakiAnju  
> Characters: Maki, Anju  
> Tags: Humor  
> Rating: G

“Let’s hold on a second. You’re telling me that’s your costume?” Anju did not seem pleased in the slightest. That was surprising to Maki, who didn’t understand what she had done wrong. She had done exactly what Anjua had asked her to do: she had picked out a Halloween costume. It was even relevant to her job, as she was decked out in a plague doctor outfit. There was no way it could be  _ bad _ , right?

“What’s wrong with my costume? You know I only chose one because you’re making me go to this stupid Halloween party.” She gestured towards her costume, scowling as she held the mask under her arm. While she was too old to trick or treat, she didn’t feel old enough - and she didn’t care enough - to go to some party where everyone would get dressed up just to get drunk and do stupid stuff.

“I suppose I should have known better.” Anju sighed dramatically, pulling out her phone to check something. “Lucky you, we’ve still got a few days before the party. That was why I had to make sure you had chosen a  _ proper  _ costume for the event. I’m glad I did, because you are  _ not  _ going out in that!”

>

>

>

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.” Anju was showing off a new plague doctor costume, tailored specifically for Maki. However, there seemed to be something missing… like half the fabric! The full body robe was just a tight-fitting leotard, with fishnet stockings and long black boots to complement it. The mask had become a hat and a long-nosed masquerade mask. It was a… well, she could only assume it was supposed to be a  _ sexy  _ plague doctor outfit. How revolting.

“This is it, babe. You’re going to match me perfectly!” Anju was already wearing her costume, showing it off for her ‘captive’ audience. It was supposed to be a dark ages peasant costume, but it showed  _ way  _ too much skin to be believable. Her entire midriff was showing, and the ‘skirt’ was barely longer than her underwear. Honestly, there was only one thing Maki had to say about that costume.

“You are  _ not  _ going out in that!”


	3. Day 3: Hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is a good hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KasuYuu  
> Characters: Kasumi, Yuu  
> Tags: Angst, Hurt and Comfort  
> Rating: T

Kasumi could see her in every mirror. The empty black eyes staring at her as she tried to brush her teeth. The creepy grin as she brushed her hair. It always followed her, through every reflective surface: the blackness of her television and the puddles of rain on the sidewalk. It would follow her, it would laugh at her, and it would tell her that she would never be cute enough.

Every day, she put on her perfect bravado. She was the cutest idol in the galaxy, and everybody knew it. Then why did she need them to always say she was cute? That ugly visage whispered those words to her as she stared through a classroom window, making sure she knew that inside, she was as ugly as her reflection. That was who she really was: an ugly, unlikeable gremlin.

In the evening, after idol practice, she stood alone in the clubroom. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly defeated. Through every negative thought, she managed to keep up her cuteness meter. She was cute, she was loved, and she was Kasumin. Today, finally, that meter had been depleted. She did not feel cute, nor loved. All she was was… Kasukasu.

That was the name she gave the haunting apparition that refused to leave her alone. It only made sense that the unwanted nickname would manifest itself like this. She tried so hard to be the most adorable girl in the entire school, but she’d see those empty eyes and feel like all her efforts were for nothing.

She sat down at the clubroom table, staring off into nothing. Still, she could feel the eyes of Kasukasu all around her. They were in the reflective frames of every picture, and the window facing the courtyard. She was surrounded by herself, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

Her eyes kept staring into nothing, unfocused, unaware that tears had started to roll down her cheeks. She just wanted to be told she was cute. Why wouldn’t anyone love her? She  _ had  _ to be more than the dumb mascot, right? In desperation, she turned to the closest picture: the one of all the group members. Everything looked normal except for her, that ugly grin staring right back at her. It must be… how everyone saw her…

Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing so loud. She didn’t hear the door open, nor the footsteps approaching her. It was only when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her that she snapped back to reality. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Yuu behind her, holding onto her tightly.

“What are you doing here, Yuu?” Her voice was weak and shaky. She hiccuped, the crying finally catching up to her. She even wondered if Yuu was actually there, or if she was making her appearance up.

“Looking for you,” Yuu responded simply, her hug tightening. “Why are you crying, Kasumi?” She started to wipe away her tears, even if it was futile. It was like trying to mop up the Shinano, but she persisted. It was cute, actually.

“I’m sad,” she muttered lamely, not even trying to hide the truth. Saying that she wasn’t crying would be laughably false, enough to where she didn’t even attempt to deny it. “I want to be cute.” She sunk lower in her chair, making it seem like Yuu was trying to choke her.

“Huh? But you  _ are  _ cute,” Yuu responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It  _ should  _ be the most obvious thing in the world, and any other day she would have agreed. Not that day, though. Not after seeing that horrifying apparition had sucked every good thought out of her soul.

“I’m not cute.” She should’ve shouted that, as an angry declaration of unhappiness. It came out as a whisper instead, a pitiful, downtrodden whisper. “I can see how I look now. I’m so… so ugly. Just Kasukasu.” She let out a little whimper, the tears flowing fresh. Yuu continued to brush them away undaunted.

“That’s not true. You’re Kasumin, the cutest idol in the galaxy.” Yuu didn’t speak as if she was trying to convince Kasumi of the truth. She just said it like it was the simplest, most obvious thing to say. “That Kasukasu thing? That’s all just teasing. Everybody knows you’re adorable, Kasumi.”

“But… the pictures…” She pointed at the framed photographs, wondering how Yuu couldn’t see the terrible face leering at them. Yuu unwrapped her arms from around her neck, heading over to pick up the photograph Kasumi had pointed at.

“This one?” She nodded, not wanting to look at it anymore. Yuu stared at it curiously, turning it over to see if there was something on the back. “I don’t see anything wrong with it. It’s just a picture of all of us.” She came back and held up the photograph until Kasumi was forced to look at it again.

“It’s… It’s normal,” she whispered in shock, seeing her regular, smiling face. Everybody seemed so happy. What was going on? Where had that horrifying grin gone? She pushed her face against the frame, but that gave her no information. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?” Yuu seemed legitimately confused, looking at the photo again. “Pick up the photo? With my hands.” Kasumi groaned and slid down further in the chair. At that point, she nearly fell onto the floor, so she quickly picked herself back up.

She sat in the chair silently, wiping away her tears. Somehow Yuu had chased away Kasukasu. She had no idea how she had done it. Did Yuu have magic powers or something? Well, regardless, she had chosen a good senpai to follow. That was a good power to have.

She must have spaced out again, because she didn’t realize she was still in the clubroom on a corporeal level until she felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she saw Yuu kissing her, pulling back with a smile on her face.

“Wh-What was that for?!” She covered her mouth, poking her lips with a finger. It was tingling. Had she just given her first kiss to her senpai?! 

“Well, you were spacing out, so I thought it might bring you back. Sorry if that was weird.” She laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. Kasumi barely noticed, though. She was too busy looking at all the frames, and the window. The scary version of herself was gone: it was just her again, same as she ever was.

It was easy to connect the dots. She had been sad and alone, and her reflections reflected that. With Yuu there, everything was normal again. She was still the cute and cuddly Kasumin. Crying anew, she leapt out of the chair and wrapped Yuu in a tight hug, burying her face against her shoulder.

“Don’t ever leave me, senpai. Please stay with me. I can’t be my cutest without you by my side.” She refused to let go, as if the two of them not touching would bring the horrible hauntings back. Luckily, Yuu didn’t seem willing to break away either. She hugged her back, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kasumi. I’ll stay right here as long as you want.” That made Kasumi smile, and so she hugged Yuu until her arms were sore and tired. Then they walked home together, and in the remnants of a midday shower, she no longer saw those black, dead eyes and fatalistic grin. All she saw was herself, the cutest idol in the galaxy.

She would always be cute, as long as she had Yuu by her side.


	4. Day 4 - Fall/Halloween Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice Autumn walking in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: MakiAnju  
> Characters: Maki, Anju  
> Tags: Fluff, Romance  
> Rating: G

The large umbrella Maki was carrying could fit two people beneath it, which worked out perfectly. She and her girlfriend Anju were walking through the park on a cold Autumn evening, protected from the drizzling rain for the most part. Maki had to adjust the umbrella to account for the wind, but besides that they were both safe beneath it.

“I love this weather. It really lets you know fall is here.” Anju sighed happily, her right arm locked around Maki’s left. There was no better season to get close to your partner outdoors than fall. It was chilly, but it wasn’t so cold that she wanted to dive beneath her silken covers and hide from the world. The colors of the leaves, changing from green to red, orange, and yellow gave her the best indicator of the change in seasons.

“It’s not exactly pristine weather. Wouldn’t you rather look at the leaves when it’s not raining?” Maki didn’t understand her girlfriend’s fascination with fall: spring was her preferred season. Still, she loved Anju, so her resistance was always token at best. Despite the foul weather, she put on her comfiest sweater and trekked outside to watch the leaves fall in the cold and the rain. It wasn’t her idea of a Saturday evening, but being with Anju was, so it evened out.

“This is perfect weather, though! It’s chilly, so we get to wear our cutest sweaters.” She giggled as she kissed Maki’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against the soft fabric her sweater was made of. Her own was just as soft, but it wasn’t being worn by Maki, so it wasn’t quite as good. “It’s raining, but not hard, so we can huddle together under an umbrella and stay both dry and close. Plus, we’ve got all of this area to ourselves, and it’s so pretty today. Are there really any downsides?”

“I suppose not.” There wasn’t really any way Maki could argue against those points. They were all well thought out, which was a rarity when it came to Anju. She liked to just say things without really thinking about it, but this sounded like something she had been thinking on for awhile. “I don’t mind, I guess. As long as it’s with you.”

“Aww, look who’s being romantic!” Anju giggled and wrapped her arms around Maki, giving her a big hug. Maki let out a surprised squeak, nearly dropping the umbrella. She tightened her grip on it and kept them from getting mildly wet, giving Anju a slight scowl. “Aww, you don’t mean that.” She poked Maki’s lips until she got the smile she was waiting for.

“You are incorrigible, you know that?” That didn’t stop Maki from smiling, though. She stopped to give Anju a return hug. It was a bit awkward with the way she was holding the umbrella, but it was a hug nevertheless. “You know I’m going to want you to come see the flowers with me in spring, right?”

“Of course, of course,” Anju laughed, smiling as she pressed her face into Maki’s neck, breathing in her scent. “Just wait for the Easter Prompts, okay?”


	5. Day 5 - Sexy Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi takes a shortcut through the woods to get home sooner. She probably should have gone the long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KasuYuu  
> Characters: Kasumi, Yuu  
> Tags: Explicit Sexual Content, Monsterfucking, Public Sex  
> Rating: E

The woods weren’t safe at night for someone as cute as Kasumi. She was a walking target for anyone with ill intentions. Who wouldn’t want to attack her or do something untoward when she radiated unreal amounts of cuteness that could attract aliens? It wasn’t as if she meant to toot her own horn, of course. Well… okay, she totally did. She was looking so cute in her brand new yellow dress and matching heels. Why did she decide to walk through the spooky woods when she was looking like a three course meal, then?

Well, it was faster, that’s why. The roundabout way to her apartment took over twenty minutes on her feet, but going through the woods cut over half that time. As someone whose time was very important, she made sure to take as many shortcuts as she could to make sure she wasn’t wasting that time. Most of her shortcuts weren’t quite so spooky, though…

The darkness was bad enough, but it was the sounds that really put her nerves on edge. Whenever some little animal would break a small twig, her heartbeat increased rapidly. She’d hear a bush shake and she couldn’t help but let out a tiny, frightened gasp. With a hand over her poor heart, she was starting to realize that maybe wasting ten minutes wasn’t such a bad idea. From now on, she was  _ never  _ going through this stupid forest again. Not even in the daytime.

That was under the assumption that she actually  _ made  _ it out of the forest alive. There was a louder crunching of twigs directly to her right, and she whirled around, squeaking in fright. She couldn’t see what it was, but it was making the brush shake a lot. Not willing to stick around and find out what it was, she took off on a run, putting every ounce of energy she had in her legs to get her the hell out of there.

She knew she was close to getting out of the forest, but a harsh, raspy voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. “Kasumi.” She froze in place, her breath catching in her throat. Whatever was behind her knew her name. Terror seized her, scrambling her stomach to the point where she nearly vomited. Against the will of her very soul, she slowly turned around to see who - or what - had called her name.

When she saw what it was, her heart almost stopped. It was a woman, or at least it may have once been a woman. The light of the moon shone down on the creature, revealing darkened, gaunt skin and sunken, almost dead eyes. Its black hair fell back below its shoulders, showing some sort of gangrenous substance tinging the ends when the breeze blew it side to side.

It was a wendigo. She had seen it in one of the random books Shizuku had lying around. The picture had creeped her out, but curiosity made her check it out, just to see what it was all about. They were these possessed humans who wandered around the forest, attracted to greed and misery as they devoured their former fellow man. What was one doing here, though?! First of all, this wasn’t the forests of North America. Second of all, there was no greed or misery on her person. She was too cute for this!

She tried to run, but her feet were frozen to the ground. It was like she was in a dream, trying to run from her pursuers while her legs felt like they were wading through molasses. The wendigo kept coming closer, step by terrifying step. As it got closer, she could see the more defined features of its face. If she wasn’t in a life or death situation, she could honestly say that the wendigo was cute. It still retained the soft, feminine shape of the woman it now inhabited, but it was impossible to ignore the air of danger that now lingered.

“Kasumi…” How did it even know her name? That was a question that wasn’t super important: getting the hell away from it was. Unfortunately, she still couldn’t move, and she was set upon before she could even try. She saw her life flashing before her eyes as the wendigo leaned it, and she just wished she could tell her parents she loved them one last time.

She’d shut her eyes tight, not wanting to watch herself be eaten alive. However, they stayed closed longer than she expected. Slowly she opened her eyes, widening them further when she felt something grabbing her dress. She looked down and nearly passed out at seeing the wendigo on its knees, trying to pull up her dress.

“Woah woah woah, what is going on?!” She was now unable to move for a completely different reason. Why was the wendigo trying to get under her dress? Who had ever heard of a perverted wendigo?! Despite her fear, she found enough movement in her hands to try and push down her dress to cover her sudden embarrassment. However, it was too late: it was already underneath her dress, face to face with her underwear.

“A-Ahh! Don’t look down there!” Now her fear was being quickly overridden by embarrassment. She should have been using that opportunity to run for the hills, but she couldn’t. The wendigo was breathing raspily on her crotch, and to her utter mortification, it was getting her turned on. “This isn’t cute at all,” she whimpered as she could feel the wet spot growing on the crotch of her panties.

The wendigo did not care about her embarrassment. It wasted no time peeling down her panties, getting them to her ankles before diving in. The sudden assault on her pussy made Kasumi squeal, and now she was grabbing onto the wendigo’s head tightly through her dress. 

This couldn’t be happening. Two minutes ago she was convinced that she was going to be murdered in the middle of the spooky woods, and no one would find her body. She would be presumed missing, and she would grace milk cartons for the next six months until they inevitably forgot about her. Now she was  _ getting her pussy eaten out by a wendigo  _ and she didn’t know how to mentally deal with that.

Her body, however, decided it was going to deal with it the only way it knew how: by liking the fuck out of it. Regardless of how she felt inside, the moans she was letting loose into the forest were all too real, and all too loud to boot. She was moaning way too much for what she was dealing with. It wasn’t her fault that the wendigo had an incredible tongue and seemed to know exactly where to lick her to get the loudest reactions.

“Hooo my god, oh my god, why…” She was pressing the wendigo’s head hard against her crotch, letting out pitiful mewls in a way of urging it on. This was insane: she  _ wanted  _ it to eat her out now. That was not normal behavior, but encountering a fucking wendigo in the woods wasn’t normal either. She needed to be grateful she was getting eaten  _ out  _ instead of eaten in general.

At that point, she decided to just say ‘fuck it’. She was in this way too deep, and she might as well enjoy it. If she ended up getting cannibalized afterwards, at least she could go to Heaven with a smile on her face. She pulled her dress up, wriggling herself out of it and tossing it aside. That left her standing there in her bra and heels, which seemed adequate enough. Her entire body was now open for the wendigo’s desire.

It seemed to know that too, as it grabbed her cute, pert ass and made her squeak loudly. Gentle caresses were apparently not its strong suit: it groped her ass hard, feasting on her pussy all the while. She let it happen, though it wasn’t like she could do much about it regardless. Her legs were shaking by that point, and she knew her orgasm was close. There was no way she was going to avoid it much longer.

Just as she expected, her orgasm hit her, and it hit her like a truck. She had never experienced quite like it. Even though the wendigo was good at eating pussy, this was something else. It was like her entire body was filled with veins of pleasure, and they were all being shocked at the same time. It hit her so hard that her eyes rolled back as she crumpled to the ground. The last thing she saw was the wendigo’s face as it appeared from underneath her dress. For a fleeting moment, it almost looked truly human, like it must have been some time again. Then she blacked out, and she knew that she would never wake again.

However, she  _ did  _ wake up again. She woke up and it was morning. The rays of the rising sun ran across her face, stirring her from her forced slumber. She groaned and sat up, noticing that her dress was back on. A quick check beneath it revealed that her underwear was on too. She looked all around her, but there was no sign of the wendigo.

“Did… Did I dream that?” She kept looking around, expecting to see something burst from the forest, but five minutes past and she was alone. Only the warbling birds brought her any company. Slowly she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her dress and heading for the edge of the forest.

It must have been a dream. That wouldn’t explain why she was sleeping in the middle of the forest, but how could she explain that a wendigo had eaten her out last night? It didn’t sound realistic to her, and she was the one who experienced it firsthand. Or maybe first tongue…

“I… really need to get home. Before Shizuku notices I’m missing.” She groaned as she exited the forest, running her tongue across her lips. “Why do I want to eat pussy so much right now…?”


	6. Day 7: Escorting Kids Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Nico can be really sweet, the sweetest thing on a day about sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: KotoNico  
> Characters: Nico, Kotori  
> Tags: Humor, Fluff  
> Rating: G
> 
> If you're wondering where day six is, it gets its own chapter ---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356296

Kotori had seen many sides of Nico since the two of them had started dating. She had seen the rough, stubborn side of her the first day they met, but she had also seen the passionate, longing side that she put into her idol career. She was also big on family, and that was on full display that evening, as the two of them escorted Nico’s younger siblings trick or treating.

While escorting them around the neighborhood, Nico was like a completely different person. She wasn’t showing off and trying to put herself into the proceedings. In fact, she would stand in the back with Kotori and let the kids knock on the door and cry out “Trick or treat!” It was all about the kids that day, which was quite the turn from her usual self-centered self.

Though neither of them were trick or treating, they both were wearing costumes, as per the kids’ wishes. Kotori had a cheerleader costume that she was planning on wearing to the  μ’s party that night, though Nico had demanded she wear leggings because the skirt was ‘too short’. She wouldn’t be saying that later tonight, that was for sure.

As for Nico, she was wearing a pink princess outfit, which did suit her. She would find out that evening that her siblings always picked out her Halloween costume, and she would wear it for them dutifully. It was really sweet to hear that. If only the other girls could see the sides of Nico that she got to see. 

They went to as many houses as the Yazawa siblings could handle. Even as Kotori’s feet started to hurt, she kept going, not wanting to complain when Nico wasn’t. Seeing the smiles on the faces of the kids made the blisters all worthwhile.

The sun was about to go down completely when Nico corralled the kids home. Her oldest little sister whined a bit, saying they could stay out longer, but none of them would be too rebellious when their sister told them it was time to go. She wondered if she could be that nice but commanding if she had a younger sibling.

When the kids were under the watchful eye of their mom, the two of them set out for the party, which was taking place at Nozomi’s. They were alone now, and Kotori couldn’t help but give Nico a kiss on the cheek. “What was that for?” Nico laughed, though she certainly wasn’t put-off.

“You’re an amazing sister,” Kotori gushed, giving Nico another peck on the cheek. “Your siblings were so happy, and they got so much candy! They’re going to be sick for days.”

“Oh no they won’t. They know what will happen if they eat too much candy.” One could only imagine what would happen should they disobey their big sister. “And hey, you know what I say about flattery. Keep it coming, okay?” Kotori giggled, wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulder and basking in how beautiful she looked beneath the moonlight.

“You’re also the second-best kisser in μ’s.” 

“Of course I- wait,  _ second _ ? Who the hell is the first, then?” Rather than answering immediately, Kotori cupped Nico’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her. It was slow and sweet, and Nico practically melted under Kotori’s touch.

“I am,” she replied huskily, smiling sweetly as Nico looked like she had been put into a trance.

“You sure are, damn…”


End file.
